Power of Life
by FanFictor1000
Summary: A young girl is thrown into a world of mythical happenings, when she finds out that she no longer belongs to the real world, and has to become someone that will save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**D** **evastating News**

Raine Le Rouge was your average young teenage girl with no problems to worry about. She loved to sing and dance, and was the most popular girl at her school. She lived with her mother and her stepfather in their two story house, with a front and back garden. Every day after school Raine would come home, go straight to her room to try and complete her homework. Most of the time that was supposed to be spent on homework she would be focusing on texting her new boyfriend. Recently, Raine had started dating Aaron Mightstar, both of them supposedly deeply in love with each other.

On the morning of May 18th, in the year of 1984 Raine was walking to school. Her day was going to finish at two p.m., as her drama class had been cancelled due to her teacher being sick. This meant that she was going to be able to spend her afternoon with Aaron because he didn't have many classes on Fridays. Raine had decided to surprise Aaron with a date in the park. She didn't expect him to do anything for her today, but she was hoping he would. When Raine finally managed to get to their favourite part in the park, she found a picnic basket, candles and rug all set up. There was Aaron, sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey, how long have you been waiting here for me?" Raine asked.

"Not long, just been setting up here anyway." Aaron replied.

"Can I ask you something, I mean what made you want to do something like this all of a sudden?" Raine asked.

"Actually, I have something to tell you." He paused. Then began again "Raine, I really thought I loved you but something is really going on with you, and don't feel like we're the same anymore." He finished.

Raine had nothing to say to that, and decided to get up and leave. Aaron made no move to stop her, and so Raine left. After walking home, - which seemed like it lasted for hours to Raine – Raine ran straight to her room and fell onto her pillow crying. Even though Raine was very popular, she felt like she had no real friends. She wanted to talk to someone but couldn't. Raine still had at least two hours before either of her parents were going to get home, but resisted the urge to call them.

"What did I do to deserve Aaron breaking up with me?" Raine said out loud.

Within minutes of putting her phone onto charge, it buzzed leaving her speechless.

"So sorry for what I said earlier, I really need to talk to you. It's really important." Aaron's text read.

Instinctively, Raine grabbed her phone and went to text him, but stopped herself.

"I'm giving him the silent treatment, and I need to be strong." Raine thought to herself.

When her mother finally arrived home, Raine couldn't wait to talk through what had happened on her terrible day to her mother.

"Raine, sweetie, I don't want to talk right now, can you just order dinner for us please." Maria – Raine's mother – replied.

"But, Mum, I really have to talk to you." Raine said.

"You can tell your father, when he comes home." Maria replied.

Being totally upset at her mum, Raine ran to her room without even bothering to call the restaurant where they usually ordered their tea.

Without hesitating, Maria picked up the phone, and dialled her husband. Instantly, she hears the calming voice on the other end.

"Maria, what's the matter hunny?" Xavier asks.

"Raine has stormed off to her room again, and completely disobeyed what I asked her to do." Maria replies.

"Alright, I'll be home in ten, and we will tell her everything then." Xavier answers.

The phone line goes silent, and Maria puts the phone back onto the port, she now knows she will have to confront her daughter about the news she has denied telling her for sixteen years.

At five o'clock on the dot, Xavier drives up the driveway. Maria answers the door letting him in and hugs him, sobbing into his arms.

"I feel that I've pushed Raine around too much." Maria says.

"What do you mean, you've pushed Raine around." Xavier replies.

"When I got home, Raine wanted to tell me something but I pushed her away, telling her to talk to you when you got home." Maria starts. "I also told her to order dinner for us; which may have made her feel like I was pushing her away."

"Well, the best thing we can do is talk to her now and explain everything." Xavier replies.

"You're right." Maria says. "Raine, can you please come down here, your father and I want to talk to you."

"No I don't want to talk to STEP dad." Raine yells downstairs.

"Can you just go up there please?" Maria says, tiredly.

As Xavier walks upstairs, he knows that sharing the news is going to be really hard.

"Raine sweetie." Xavier begins as he sits down onto her bed. "The news that we have to tell you should be shared between both of us. I don't want to tell you, without your mother here." Xavier finishes.

"Why does Maria always have to be involved in everything that she asks you to do?" Raine asks.

"Don't call your mother that, and the news we have to share is really on your mother's side of the family." Xavier said.

"Oh yeah, well of course it's on my mother's side because, you're not even my real dad." Raine screams.

Being fed up with the conversation, Raine storms out of the room and runs outside knowing she has to talk to Aaron about everything. As if he knows something is wrong, right as Raine goes to call him, he calls her.

"Raine, are you ok?" Aaron asks.

"I'm not ok, I feel like my parents are turning against me and my boyfriend breaks up with me, with no reason at all." Raine replies.

"About that, I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I see now that I was just confused about everything. Raine will you be my girlfriend again?" Aaron asks.

"… … Yes … I will." Raine finally answers.

"I didn't even think you would take me back, but I'm glad you chose too." Aaron said.

"That solves that problem but I must be getting back to my parents, apparently they have something to tell me. See you Monday." Raine says.

"I won't be there Monday or Tuesday, we are going on a family trip that's leaving tomorrow, but I will see you Wednesday. Love you, bye." Aaron said.

The phone line ends, and Raine puts her phone away, walking back into the house. She knows that her mother is going to yell at her for storming out of the house, but she has to face her. She reaches for the door handle, but it opens before she touches it.

"Raine, I'm glad you're ready to come inside now." Maria says.

Raine follows her mother into the lounge room, where her father is already sitting. Raine sits down across from her parents; she looks at them strongly not wanting to take her eyes off them. The news has to be very important as both her parents are involved. The last time both her parents were involved it was when her mother was getting a divorce on her real father. While in the middle of her train of thought, Maria slides a piece of paper across the table.

"Please read this, and take everything into consideration, before you jump to conclusions." Maria said.

The note read:

"We've only ever had one wish for you, Raine. That was for you to live a normal life for as long as possible, but it seems that normality has to be shortened. We had some strange reports of things going on, and we need all the help we can get. Raine, your ancestry is part of the secret coven of protector witches. Our race is dying, and we have a looming battle approaching, we need every witches help."

"Well, sweetie what do you say?" Maria asks.

"What do I say, what do I say, how could you lie to me my whole life? How could you keep this big of a secret from your own daughter? I thought I could trust you, just goes to show I misplace a lot of trust in people." Raine yells.

"Hunny, you have to understand, we only meant what was best for you." Maria replies calmly.

Raine knows that when her mother calls her hunny, she means business. So she gives in and stops screaming.

"Thank you, now please you have to understand we only meant to keep the secret until you were at least sixteen when we could choose to tell you the truth." Maria repeats.

"Ok, so what does this all mean?" Raine asks slowly.

"It means that you have strong witch blood in you. That's why you always seem to fit in but never really fit in." Maria answers.

Raine knows that her mother is talking about how she has a lot of friends but never seems to actually talk to them or ever have them over for sleep overs.

"What powers do I have?" Raine finally brings herself to ask.

"That's what we don't know, sweetie." Xavier answers.

"Oh ok, so I'm just to believe I am some magical witch with unknown powers and that I am to save the world somehow, from this looming battle between a dying race and an impending force." Raine said.

"I know you're all new to this but you're powers will come to you eventually on your eighteenth birthday." Maria replies.

"I have to wait until I'm eighteen to know what I am able to do." Raine says raising her voice slightly.

"Well, that goes for most cases, but with the protector witches everything is different." Maria replies.

"I need some fresh air." Raine answers, while she walks to the door.

Once outside, Raine starts to cry. She knows that she will no longer have a normal life, and now her boyfriend has left for the weekend, so she won't be able to even talk to him.

"I don't want to be who everyone thinks I am, I just want to be a normal kid with a normal life." Raine thinks to herself.

All of a sudden Raine sees a shadow move in the hedges. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't move. For once she is grateful for the porch light being broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Control

Quietly, Raine slides herself closer to the door. She doesn't want to scare whoever is there away, but also wants to get inside so she can tell her parents. But as she moves; so does the shadow. Raine is shivering, her knees are shaking, and she feels vulnerable. Methodically, Raine runs through her head the possible outcomes of the situation. She comes to the conclusion; she will more than likely die for who she has become. But all of a sudden the shadow addresses her:

"Raine, daughter of protector witch Maria, and granddaughter of Lillian the great witch, I come to you now with great peril. Your parents do not know this but will soon. I have one thing to tell you, your parents will die in the battle, and you will be left alone to face the battle. More than likely you will be taken captive and traumatised, unless you listen now."

"I'm listening." Raine replies cautiously.

"All you have to do is let me inside to your parents, and stay out here." The shadow answers.

"I won't let you be alone with my parents. If you are coming in so am I." Raine replies fiercely.

"Ahh, so you're the feisty one eh, I guess I will settle for you to come in as well even though that wasn't part of the plan." The shadow answers.

"What plan?" Raine asks inquisitively.

"Never mind," The shadow answers.

The shadow creeps closer, and completely terrified Raine moves to open the door, she grabs the door handle opens the door, runs inside and as she does so, the shadow moves as well. Once inside, the shadow removes his hooded cloak, and reveals himself to be Aaron Mightstar. After being completely bewildered by the fact that her boyfriend was the shadow, Raine regains her consciousness, to yell at him saying:

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was a witch before me? Why? Why did you start to date me, was it all a setup from the beginning? Are you even Aaron Mightstar, my boyfriend?" Raine rambles on.

"To answer all your questions, I am here to talk to your parents. Your mother told me you were a mere witch when you and I were together as kids. Why is a simple question to which I have a simple answer, I am your protector. I started dating you to have a reason to get closer to you. No it wasn't a setup at the beginning but became that afterward. And finally, no, my real name is Sebastian Mithalias, but I am still your boyfriend unless you want to break up." Sebastian answers.

After everything Raine has been put through today, she can't handle her emotions any longer and starts to cry. She doesn't know how long she cries for, just that she can't stop. Sebastian moves closer to her to try and hug her, but she shrugs him off complaining that she doesn't want him around her right now. He backs off all the while apologizing for not telling her, but says that he was unable to because of her parents.

"Sebastian, I think it is time you left, you really have just upset poor Raine." Maria says.

"Maria, don't think you're getting away scot free either, I can't stand to be around any of you. I'm going to my room." Raine replies.

Sebastian leaves completely bewildered by how the situation ended, knowing it wasn't supposed to be like that. She wasn't supposed to know. He didn't want to tell her but the situation led to it, and now he had lost her forever.

"He shouldn't have come in like that; he should have showed more consideration to her feelings." Maria said.

"I know but he had a message to deliver, which apparently we didn't even get to hear, because of our daughter. We will have to ask him for the message tomorrow. "Xavier replies.

With nothing more to say to each other, the parents went off to their bedroom, climbed into bed and went to sleep. What the parents didn't know was Raine had planned with Sebastian to meet her outside their fence. Quickly and quietly, she ran down the stairs grabbed herself a jacket and out the door.

"I'm glad you're giving me a second chan-". Sebastian began.

"I'm not here to give you a second chance; I'm here to ask you to help me kill my parents." Raine says giving Sebastian an evil look.

"Raine, just stop ok. I mean if you keep going this way you will be thrown out of you coven and killed for it if you turn to the dark side." Sebastian said.

"Really, there's a dark side. I fancy myself to be on the dark side not the light side anymore." Raine replies.

"Raine don't do this think about what you're doing before you do it." Sebastian tries.

"Aaron, I thought you were someone special to me, and apparently all you are is some liar. Now I hear that I have some chance to make the world a better place or I can choose the dark side. Which do you think I will choose? Well I choose the dark side because it fits me better, because of everything I am going through right now." Raine replies with a huff.

"The name isn't Aaron, ITS SEBASTIAN." Sebastian yells.

"You know what I don't care who you are or my parents, I'm leaving." Raine screams back running out of the gate and leaving her home behind.

"Raine, come back." Sebastian yells.

That's the last thing Raine hears from her house, no longer does she care about Aaron or Sebastian whatever his name is, or her parents just herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide and Go Seek

Without delay, realizing that Raine isn't returning Sebastian runs inside to tell her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Le Rouge, your daughter has run away." Sebastian says.

Maria and Xavier both knew that this was coming and was not at all surprised by the news that their daughter had finally decided to run away from home.

"If I'm not mistaken I just said your daughter ran away, and you look like I just told you some really unimportant news." Sebastian says rushed.

"Sebastian, we knew this was coming as soon as we had to tell her the news that was why we chose you to be her protector. You have to go and rescue her now before she hurts herself. You are the only hope she has left in the world now go and find her." Maria says.

Sebastian in complete disbelief is rushed out the door into the freezing cold to try and now find his girlfriend protector witch Raine Le Rouge. He soon realizes why he was chosen to be her protector, for he knows her best even better than her parents. Thinking back to the argument, he remembers that she went off in the direction of the park. They have one spot in the park where they always shared every spare moment they had. Deciding that that was the best place to start looking he runs off in the same direction Raine took only a few short minutes ago.

Upon reaching the park, he realizes he has made a terrible mistake. Raine never went to the park alone especially not at night. Even when she was upset with everything or everyone she had told him, 'I will never go to that park alone or at night something there just doesn't feel right.' Now he knew why, well actually he had known for a long time now, but was only just starting to put all the pieces together. The park somehow, had seemed to have a magical air to it, but not of the friendly magic.

Finding Out

Once Raine was out of eyesight, she immediately turned a different direction, recognizing she was heading straight for the park. She knew that Sebastian would follow her, so she decided to throw him off by heading in this direction.

"I just hope he knows me well enough to know that I would never want to go to the park." Raine says to herself.

Secretly Raine wanted to meet up with Sebastian again, just to get all the facts and information about who she really was. She had so many questions to ask, but knew he probably wouldn't be able to answer them.

Once Sebastian realized he was headed for the park he immediately turned left, recognizing she probably turned that way too. Within a few seconds, Sebastian had fallen into Raine's arms.

"Raine, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks,

"Doing what I do best, running away from everything." Raine answers smartly.

"Your parents are worried sick about you, you realize." Sebastian says.

"You're lying; they couldn't care less about me if they tried." Raine replies, with a huff.

Sebastian realizes that Raine is getting tired by the conversation, and is also very uncomfortable. Even in the middle of all the darkness, he can see that Raine has changed. Her hair is no longer the auburn colour with a wave, but more black and straight, also her eyes from being the wonderful blue grey, to a purple ocean.

"Raine, your hair and your eyes are different from what they used to be." Sebastian says moving slightly away from her.

"What do you mean they're different?" Raine asks.

"Your hair is black rather than auburn and your eyes are purple rather than the blue grey they were." Sebastian replies.

"I guess … maybe it's …" Raine tries to say but is lost for words.

Everything turns quiet, as if on cue, both Sebastian and Raine hear a howl in the distance.

"What was that?" Raine asks.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Sebastian replies.

Not knowing what would happen if Raine came across the creature; Sebastian pushed her to move on from where they were. But as he tried to move her, she just stood their frozen. Sebastian knew he only had a few seconds before the creature was upon them, from the last howl.

"Raine." Sebastian says.

The only thing Raine hears is the soft call from Sebastian but doesn't move or say anything to answer him. She knows she is stuck in this moment for a reason. Then all of a sudden, the creature is standing in front of them.

Sebastian realizing he has no special abilities, that could help in this situation hides behind a bush, ready to move if things go south with Raine and this creature.

Taking a moment off the creature, Raine turns around to find where Sebastian has moved too. The creature pounces onto Raine, only realizing that that is its biggest mistake. Raine moves her arm til it is in front of her, and lays it to rest on the creature's chest. Within seconds of her hand reaching there, the creature goes limp.

"It's dead; I killed a creature with my own bare hands." Raine says trembling at the knees and falling to the ground.

"Raine, its ok, don't worry I think we should go home and explain this to your parents. They could give us some insight on what's happening." Sebastian replies.

"You know what I think that is the best thing to do right now." Raine replies.

At that thought they start to walk home, and then they hear another howl in the distance. They both know that the dead creature has been found by his companions. Both of them start to pick up their pace until they are running away.


End file.
